


Refugee

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Romance, everyone is pining, everyone is stupid, post-3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott isn't a good leader, but he's all what's left of the pack has. So he drags himself up, squares his shoulders, puts on his smile, and starts his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refugee

Scott McCall is _tired_.

Tired with that bone deep weariness that has nothing to do with how much sleep he gets. He's been fighting for what seems like years, and he gets the feeling it's never going to stop.

Scott used to think he had a lot on his shoulders.

He folds his arms on the table, puts down his head, and thinks about the time before werewolves, before everything had turned so dark.

He thinks about waking up one morning to find his dad had gone. His mom had given him that wobbly smile she got when she was trying not to cry, and told him that they would take care of each other now.

Scott tries really hard to take care of his mother. He cheers her up when she's sad, and never burdens her with his problems if he doesn't have to. He does his chores and his homework, even now. And when he gets into trouble, its never _his_ fault.

Scott tries really hard to take care of Stiles, too. Ever since the day that he saw Jackson push Stiles off a swing and into the mud, Scott had stood up for his best friend.

Taking care of Stiles is way more work than taking care of his mother.

Stiles is a very needy person. He needs Scott's attention all the time, he needs to be the smart one, he needs Scott to be his calming influence.

So Scott listens when Stiles calls in the middle of the night to talk about butterfly molting or pack politics or Lydia. He never competes with Stiles in academics, even if he's well-versed on the subject. And when Stiles is hell bent on doing something stupid – like, say going into the woods in the middle of the night when there's a killer loose – Scott goes with him and tries to minimize the damage.

He usually ends up screwed, but it's okay, because it's for Stiles.

Scott's thoughts turn to all the times he'd failed.

He has a list.

It starts with every time he's gotten sick and his mom had to take time off work to care for him.

He's failed both his mom and Stiles.

When he just wanted a few moments away from this insanity, some time to be a regular guy and be with his girlfriend. He'd been selfish, Scott knew that. His selfishness had almost gotten Derek and Stiles killed.

He'd failed everyone when he hadn't told Derek about the wolfsbane and Gerard. He'd tried to be clever and ended up hurting Derek.

He'd failed with Allison. He hadn't been enough for her. He had been so sure that they'd end up back together, that he had let her go without enough of a fight.

And then his plan had failed, and Scott had to hold Allison while she died in his arms.

And Isaac. Gone now, because Scott wasn't a good enough leader. He should have comforted Isaac when Allison died, should have called him over to say goodbye, should have done _something_.

A good leader doesn't wallow in his own grief. He takes care of his pack.

Scott isn't a good leader, but he's all what's left of the pack has.

So he drags himself up, squares his shoulders, puts on his smile, and starts his day.

His mom has fallen asleep on the couch. He covers her with a blanket and kisses her forehead.

He looks for breakfast, but there's not enough for both toast and a sandwich for his mom's lunch. And she doesn't get paid til tomorrow.

Scott goes without. He doesn't think twice about it.

He walks to Stiles' house. Stiles, naturally, isn't ready for school. Scott puts his backpack together for him while Stiles rushes upstairs to get dressed.

Stiles doesn't notice. He never has.

It's never bothered Scott. He takes care of the people he loves because he wants to, not for recognition.

Stiles drives them to school, nearly killing them twice because he's animated about Sam Wilson today. The near-death experiences don't faze Scott anymore.

“..and the way he _controls_ the Falcon wings.. Oh hey, Lydia.” There's only two things that can derail a Stiles rant.

Lydia's one of them.

Scott offers Lydia a bright smile and says good morning. He doesn't tell her that she looks beautiful today, or how he likes it when she wears her hair down, soft and wavy.

For two reasons.

One, Lydia belongs to Stiles. Not in that possessive guy kind of way but, Lydia is Stiles' dream. As his best friend, there's no way Scott is going to stand between Stiles and his dream girl. (He prefers not to remember that he kissed Lydia once. It hurts too much.)

Second, that's not what Lydia needs. She knows she's beautiful. She knows she's smarter than everyone else. She's insecure about her new found abilities.

So Scott compliments her on them. “You did a great job with the fairies last night, Lydia.”

-

“Oh, hey, Lydia.”

Stiles' deliberately fake-casual voice breaks into her thoughts. She smiles a good morning to him.

When Scott says good morning, Lydia very deliberately turns the exact same expression on him.

No one would accuse _her_ of harboring any inappropriate feelings towards her dead best friend's true love.

She lets her attention wander as Stiles goes on about her hair. Lydia spots Derek watching Stiles from the treeline.

_Speaking of doomed crushes..._

She tilts her head and Derek steps back and vanishes into the darkness of the forest.

Lydia wonders if Stiles will ever notice Derek.

 _Probably not_ , she decides. _We'll all be eighty and Stiles will still be oblivious, and Derek will never ever say anything to him._

Scott draws her attention with the compliments and she looks down, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. “Thanks,” she mumbles.

Kira shows up a moment later, yammering excitedly to Scott about something, her feelings all over her face. _We're all pathetic._

Danny arrives next. He distracts Lydia with some questions for their Biology study guide, and everyone sets up shop on a picnic table outside. All the juniors of their little group had managed to get Study Hall first period, and so that's what they do.

Well, that's what she and Danny do.

Stiles keeps getting distracted and going off on weird tangents, and Scott gets distracted because he's trying to follow Stiles.

Lydia watches him through her lashes a moment. He's good at being cheerful and upbeat, supportive and encouraging. but in the unguarded moments, he looks tired and sad...and broken. Lydia wonders why no one else sees it but her.

When the two boys leave for Chem, she mentions it to Danny. “Does Scott seem okay to you?”

Danny snorts. “For someone whose dad keeps fucking with his head, someone who had the love of his life die in his arms, someone whose mother nearly died... I think he's doing fine.”

Lydia nods and holds back the sting at that description of Allison. _Well, she_ was _everything I'm not._

Lydia knows who she is. And what she's not. Brave, positive, and selfless being examples of the latter.

“I guess you're right. C'mon, I'll quiz you on the way to Bio.”

-

Naturally, there's another supernatural incursion that night.

They all fall into their roles.

Stiles gives Scott the strategy and knowledge he needs, Derek and Peter provide the muscle, with magical support by Lydia and Kira. (Danny still refuses to have anything to do with it.)

Afterward they order pizza and watch whatever movie Stiles picks out. He has opinions on every movie that's known to man and is all too happy to share them.

Erica and Isaac used to argue with him.

Nobody bothers anymore.

Derek and Scott want whatever Stiles wants, Kira votes whatever way Scott does, and Peter and Lydia really don't care. They don't watch it anyways.

Peter vanishes to wherever he goes, and Lydia pretends to read a book while watching their tiny little pack.

Stiles is talking over the movie. Scott is actually keeping up with this argument, he must have heard it before. Derek is to the side, watching Stiles' hands gesticulate like they're made of sin. Kira has inched her way closer to Scott during the movie. Now her shoulder is only six inches away from his knee.

Lydia thinks about the one time she got to kiss Scott, and how she wishes she had known that it would be the last time.

She watches the movie a moment. “Actually, I've always thought there was a lot of homoerotic subtext here between Armistead and Hancock.”

Stiles pauses mid-complaint and gapes at her. "What?!"

Everyone's looking at her now.

Lydia stands and shrugs. “I think it's pretty obvious that they're pining for each other. It's too bad there's so much standing in their way.”

She eyes Derek who looks down, and Scott who is looking at Stiles, who is narrowing his eyes at her. “Just because they have a deep friendship doesn't mean that they're trying to get in each other's pants.”

She considers and nods. “I'll rephrase. I think they're in love.”

Stiles shakes his head. “Really. And what about their _wives_?”

Lydia looks into his eyes. “People who think they _shouldn't_ love the person they love, often find a close, but more acceptable, substitute.”

Stiles gets ready to argue his point, but Lydia raises a hand to cut him off. “Derek, take me home.”

Now Derek is staring at her. And Stiles is getting a little red in the face. _He_ usually drives her home.

-

She and Derek go out for ice cream. Her suggestion...well, insistence.

“Take me to Prom.” Derek chokes on his ice cream.

“What about Stiles?” he manages.

“Been there, done that.” She licks the fudge from her spoon thoughtfully. “It's either you or Peter. I don't have a lot of options.”

“Lydia, I'm sure anyone in that school would be willing to take you.”

“You sound like my big brother. None of them know me.” She points her spoon at him like it's a weapon. “You do. Besides, I want to see the look on Stiles' face when he sees you in a tux.”

Derek's ears turn red, but he doesn't say no.

-

Kira asks Scott to Prom. It's awkward for both of them.

He lets her down gently. He gives her a big hug and tells her that he cares very much about her but he's not in a good place for a romantic relationship.

Besides, everyone else is going, so he's decided to patrol that night. It seems bad things like to happen when they're trying to be normal kids.

She understands, though her eyes are sad.

Scott wishes she'd find someone else, she deserves someone who's smart and has their shit together.

He feels like he's making things up as he goes along, and Scott's never quite sure he's got it right.

-

Stiles decides not to go either. He doesn't want to see Derek dancing with his girl.

He does end up having to run by Lydia's house though. She's on the committee, of course, and has some stuff that has to make it to the hall. She and Derek are headed to dinner in the opposite direction.

Stiles is there before Derek.

He tells Lydia that she is beautiful, even though she's in her robe, because that's what girls like to hear. He doesn't see Lydia rolling her eyes at his back.

The Camaro pulls up as Stiles puts the last things in the Jeep. He turns to wave to Derek, and drops the box he's holding.

Lydia smirks through the window.

Stiles is staring at Derek, and Derek is glowering down at the ground, ears flushed.

She waits. And waits. They just _stay_ like that for...she checks her watch...five _entire_ minutes.

Lydia stalks to the door and opens it. “You two are the _dumbest_ idiots.” They look at her in unison.

She sighs and rests her face in her hands. “Both of you get in here.”

She points them to chairs opposite each other. “Stiles, how do I look?”

Stiles furrows a brow. “You look beautiful, I told you that already today.”

Lydia points to Derek, who is shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “How does Derek look?”

Stiles' eyes soften a bit. “He looks amazing.” He studies Derek intently and the older man's ear redden again.

“That suit looks like it was made for him, and the tie is the exact shade of his eyes when he wakes up in the morning...”

Abruptly Stiles closes his mouth and looks down.

“I rest my case.” She reaches behind the couch and pulls a garment bag out from behind it. Lydia throws it at Stiles. “Go get dressed.”

He's still spluttering as Lydia shoves him into the bathroom, stealing the keys to his jeep in the process.

Lydia changes quickly and then gives Derek a hug. “You're going to have to do the rest. Good luck, big brother.”

That earns her a smile and she returns it sadly before stealing Stiles' car to take the decorations to the hall.

-

Lydia doesn't stay at the dance. Who she wants isn't there.

She drives out to the Preserve, still in Stiles' jeep, and parks it in front of the old Hale house.

Lydia doesn't have to wait long. Scott comes bounding out of the woods. He can hear Stiles' jeep for miles.

But it's not Stiles who steps out of the jeep, it's Lydia, looking like some sort of unearthly goddess as the moonlight pools around her.

Scott stops a couple feet away. “Lydia?”

“Scott, I need to say something.” Lydia looks at the ground, and Scott tilts his head, patiently waiting.

“I see you. I see the way you break out that brilliant smile to hide the sadness underneath. I see the way that you carry everyone on your shoulders, and the way you blame yourself for everything.”

Scott takes a step backwards.

Lydia starts to reach out, but at his backwards movement, she lets her hand drop and looks away. “I know that you think it's your fault because you're the alpha, but it's not. You're a hero, Scott McCall.” She studies the ground a moment. “I just wanted you to know that.”

There's a long awkward silence, and Lydia reaches for the door of the jeep. The movement jolts Scott into motion and he strides to her side and curls his hand lightly around her upper arm.

“Lydia.” His voice cracks, and he clears his throat and starts again. “Lydia, you're amazing. Too amazing for me. I'm just a regular guy...”

“Don't you even _think_ that!” Lydia's eyes flash.

Scott holds up his free hand. “Let me finish?” She nods and he takes a deep breath and continues.

“Like I was saying, you're incredible and so loving (beneath the prickly exterior), that any guy would be lucky to be with you. ”

Lydia narrows her eyes at him. “I sense a but...?”

Scott nods and his eyes are sad as he looks into hers. “But Stiles. And Allison.”

Lydia purses her lips. “I think Stiles has found another obsession. And Allison...”

Her breath hitches a moment. “Allison would want us both to be happy.” She reaches out to brush away the tear that's rolling down his cheek.

“Are you sure, Lydia? Really sure? Because this isn't going to be easy.”

She smiles up at him. “Nothing worthwhile ever is.”

Scott smiles softly back at her, then picks her up and pulls her close.

Lydia wraps her legs around his waist and he holds her there easily, tightening his arms before bringing his lips to hers.

She rests her forehead against his after their kiss.

“We can do anything together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Refugee by Tom Petty
> 
> Please let me know if I need to tag anything else. <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)


End file.
